1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly to a computer system with a number of power interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a number of peripheral devices, such as modems, routers, set top boxes may be connected to a computer system for expanding the computer's functions. However, the peripheral devices need their own special adapters to provide required input voltages. These adapters are heavy transformers, and occupy many ports of an alternating current power socket. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.